Walt Disney Home Entertainment Coming on Videocassette/DVD IDs
1st ID (1991-1992) coming on videocassette.jpg Bumper: On a black background, we see the blue "Coming On" flying down and the "Videocassette" in a western-style font flying up and connecting together, and zooming in. Then, they shine and sparkle. Voiceover Variants: *The 1992 release of So Dear to My Heart had the same eight notes from "Great Ovation", but shortened with Mark Elliot saying "Coming soon from Walt Disney Home Video." *Sometimes, Brian Cummings will say "Coming soon on Videocassette". *On the demo VHS of The Rocketeer, Billy Bathgate and the original releases of The Doctor and Paradise, Brian Cummings says "Coming from Touchstone Home Video." *On the 1991 release of White Fang, Brian Cummings says "Coming from Walt Disney Home Video." *On the 1991 release of Mr. Destiny, only the sparkling/shining animation is shown and Brian Cummings is different says, "Coming on videocassette." Music/Sounds: The 8 notes of "Great Ovation" with Brian Cummings saying "Coming on videocassette." Availability: First seen on the 1991 VHS of Mr. Destiny, and appeared on Touchstone Home Video releases from this era. Also appeared on Regal Home Video releases in the Philippines, such as Aswang. The last two releases to have was Truly, Madly, Deeply and So Dear to My Heart. Scare Factor: Minimal. The fast and sudden flying of the words may catch some off guard. 2nd ID (1991) Bumper: Just the 1987-2001 Touchstone Home Video logo animating, starting at the point where the light flashes over the text. FX/SFX: The light flashing, and the thunderbolt appearing. Music/Sounds: Brian Cummings says "Coming from Touchstone Home Video." Availability: Seen on the 1991 VHSes of Arachnophobia, Taking Care of Business and the 1991 demo VHS of White Fang. Scare Factor: None. 3rd ID (1992) Coming This March To Videocassette (1992).jpg Bumper: On a black background we see the words "Coming This March To Videocasstte" zooming in from the right top corner. FX/SFX: The zooming. Music/Sounds: The intro to "Great Ovation" once again, with a voiceover saying "Coming from Touchstone Home Video." Availability: Seen on the demo tapes of Paradise and The Doctor. Scare Factor: Low to medium, the animation and font may frighten some. 4th ID (1992-1995) Coming to Videocassette (1992).jpg Coming to Video This Fall.png Own This Big Hit.png Coming to Home Video (Demo VHS tape).jpg Coming Soon on Videocassette (Demo VHS).jpg Also Coming on Videocassette (Version 2).jpg PREVIEW $45 Million Dollar Box Office Hit (Version 2).jpg Also Coming from Touchstone Home Video & Hollywood Pictures Home Video.jpg Coming from Touchstone Home Video & Hollywood Pictures Home Video.jpg PREVIEW $45 Million Dollar Box Office Hit (Version 1).jpg Also Coming on Videocassette (Version 1).jpg Bumper: On a black background, we see the blue "Coming to Videocassette" text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Like the Feature Presentation bumper, eight notes from "Great Ovation" with Brian Cummings saying "Coming Soon on Videocassette." This voiceover was once used in the first bumper. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the first printing of the 1992 VHS of Father of the Bride, the opening notes of "Great Ovation" are low pitched and slower. In addition, Grant Goodeve instead says "Don't miss these exciting upcoming releases that you'll find at your favorite video rental store." *A rare version has been spotted only on the early 1993 VHS of The Mighty Ducks. This version uses a narrow version of the font, with "Coming to Video THIS FALL", being read by Brian Cummings, and it has the 1991 Gold WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO music. *A similar variant of the version above, and similar to the rare Touchstone version of this bumper's equivalent "Now on Videocassette" bumper has the text "Own this BIG HIT", while Brian Cummings says "Don't miss owning this big hit, from Touchstone Home Video", with the Jim Henson Video version of the 1991 WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO Music. (This could be a variant of this logo and not the respective "Now on Video" logo, because he says it in a Future-tense way.) * There is a another variant of the "Own This BIG HIT" bumper, where Brian Cummings says "Don't miss owning this big hit". *Sometimes, the audio from the previous bumper (Brian Cummings saying "Coming Soon to Videocassette" with the opening notes from "Great Ovation"). is used. This was the case with the 1994 VHS tapes of The Three Musketeers and The Mighty Ducks. Availability: Seen on 1992-1995 tapes from Walt Disney (non-Masterpiece/Classics), Touchstone, and Hollywood Pictures. This also appears on Betamax releases including The Hand That Rocks The Cradle. Scare Factor: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION bumper at the time, but compared to the next bumper, it's nothing. 5th ID (1993) Coming Soon to Video.png Coming Soon to Video 2.png Bumper: We see the words "COMING SOON TO VIDEO" on a background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: On the Little Mermaid variant, Under the Sea was heard with a female announcer saying "Coming Soon to Video." On the Goof Troop variant, just the end of the Goof Troop theme song with Brian Cummings saying "Coming Soon to Video." Availability: Seen on The Little Mermaid and Goof Troop on VHS. Scare Factor: None. 6th ID (1994-2003) Coming soon to videocassette (1994).jpg Coming soon to own on videocassette (version 2).png Coming soon on video and dvd.jpg Coming Soon to Rent on Video.png Coming Soon from Disney Interactive.png Bumper: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION bumper of the time, only "Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" (1994 or 1998 version) or "Coming Soon to Videocassette" replaces the regular FEATURE PRESENTATION text. FX/SFX: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION bumper of the time. Zoom-In Variants: The white text reading, "COMING SOON ON VIDEO AND DVD", "COMING SOON TO RENT ON VIDEO", "COMING SOON TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD", or "COMING SOON TO OWN ON DVD" zooms in on a blue background. These variants were introduced around 1998. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound and an announcer saying one of the following clip-ons. The announcer is Brian Cummings. Music/Sounds Variant: The zoom-in variants use the 8 notes from "Great Ovation" instead of the standard music. Availability: Seen on 1994-1999 tapes such as most Disney Masterpiece Collection titles. These bumpers remained on all Dimension releases until 2003. Scare Factor: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION bumper of the time. The flash combined with the scary music may scare over quite a few. But none to minimal (or maybe low) if you're used to it. 7th ID (1995) Coming to videocassette (1995).jpg coming soon to videocassette (1995).jpg Bumper: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION bumper of the time, but "Coming to Videocassette" replaces the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text. Variant: Select prints say "Coming Soon to Videocassette" with the announcer saying "And now, coming soon to videocassette." The background also has a more purple tint and a horizontal gradient effect. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as most other bumpers of the time. The announcer is Brian Cummings, who says "Coming soon to videocassette." Availability: Can only be seen on the original VHS release of The Lion King. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 8th ID (1996-2000) Nicknames: "New Excitement From Disney", "Walt Disney Company Intro" Bumper: We see a TV in a living room, showing the scene from Fantasia with Mickey Mouse putting the sorcerer's hat on, and then it cuts to a family watching the TV happily, and cuts one more time to the TV, with the 1991 WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO logo on the screen. The screen comes closer to us, showing the start of the trailer. Trivia: This is technically a dismembered part of the 1996 Walt Disney Company Intro. Variants: *On the 1996 VHS's of The Aristocats and Oliver and Company, the announcer says "And look for these great Disney movies to add to your home video collection!" *Also on the 1996 VHS of The Aristocats, the music is the beginning of the Oliver and Company song, "Why Should I Worry?". The announcer is still heard. This was most likely due to a video processing error, as Oliver and Company was not being advertised. *On the first pressing of the 1997 VHS of 101 Dalmatians (1996), the announcer says "Enjoy all the magic at home with this great Disney movie coming to video!" *On the 2000 VHS's of Tarzan and Toy Story, the bumper is seen as usual, then the Gold Walt Disney Home video logo fades in to the Disney DVD logo, which shines and zooms out of the TV screen. The announcer says "Enjoy all the magic at home with these great Disney movies coming to video and Disney DVD!" (Also, this is a sub-variant of the version below) *On some 1999 & 2000 tapes like Toy Story, Tarzan, The Great Mouse Detective, and A Bug's Life, you'll hear the 1992 distorted version of the 1988 Walt Disney Classics music. *On the 1997 VHS of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the 1991 WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO logo wasn't shown. Instead it was the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo and takes up the entire screen. *On the 1998 VHS of Lady and the Tramp, the WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO logo doesn't appear on the TV screen. Instead, it's the first scene of the trailer for The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (a scene of Colonel Hathi shouting). *On the first pressing of the 1999 VHS of The Rescuers, the Beau Weaver says "You can always count on something new and exciting from Disney." FX/SFX: The family watching TV. Music/Sounds: Either a dreamy strings/woodwinds tune, or the end of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo music (only if it's connected to the Walt Disney Company Intro) with Beau Weaver saying, "Enjoy all the magic at home with these great Disney movies coming to video!" Availability: Seen on 1996 to 2000 Disney movie videos at the time, beginning with The Aristocats. It ended with the 2000 VHS of Tarzan. It can only be found on tapes with the Walt Disney Company Intro, though on the 1999 VHS of Pinocchio, it is absent and is replaced with a version of the 9th ID based off Pinocchio. Scare Factor: None, except the version with the distorted Classics music may be raised to Low due to that version playing. 9th ID (1998) May 16 2017.png Bumper: A bright, lens-flare-styled flash occurs. After the flash disappears, we see a screen that has a yellow box in the upper-left corner, a box of blue television static that has an oddly designed, "retro" styled television set with a transparent screen in the upper right corner, and a cerulean blue box at the bottom half of the screen. We see blue text that reads "coming soon" fading in on the yellow box, followed by the Walt Disney Home Video logo (with the "HOME VIDEO" text packed closely together underneath the Walt Disney text) logo fading in on the blue box. At the same time, the television screen on the television set has the Gold 1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo fade in. FX/SFX: The moving blue television static background, the television screen, and the text for both boxes. Music/Sounds: A "whoosh" sound for when the flash occurs, accompanied by new-age guitar/synth chords. We hear an announcer (Brian Cummings) say: "And coming soon, from Walt Disney Home Video..." Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on the original release of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Scare Factor: Low. Some may be surprised by the fast-paced nature of the bumper. 10th ID (Late 1999-2006) Coming soon to own on video and DVD (1999).jpg Coming Soon To Own On Video 1999.png Image10.jpg Bumper: On the familiar blurry blue and dark circled Disney background, we see the words "Coming soon" coming down and stopping above a golden line, and the words "TO OWN ON VIDEO & DVD" sliding from the left side of the screen, remaining inside the golden strip. The dark circles on the blurry background move slowly as the bumper progresses. Variants: There are multiple variants of this. These are the known ones. *"Coming Soon" still above the golden line, but with "TO OWN ON DVD" in the golden strip *"Coming Soon" still above the golden line, but with "TO OWN ON VIDEO & DVD" in the golden strip, stacked as follows: "TO OWN ON" on top of "VIDEO & DVD" with "TO OWN ON" slightly a couple inches from the end of the golden strip. *The "Coming Soon TO THEATERS" variant plays as normal, in a different font, but the text "From Disney & Pixar" is seen sandwiching part of the golden line at the bottom of the screen at the bottom left corner. "From" is in a small font, and "Disney & Pixar" is in a huge font". *3D variant: On the widescreen version of the 2006 DVD release of Cars, the 3D text "Coming Soon" turns downward to face the viewer. "TO THEATERS" or "TO OWN ON DVD" (depending on when the bumper is used in the movie) would swipe in from the left side of the screen and and rotate about 45 degrees (and zoom out) to show the text that swiped in. The text that swiped in would sit above the golden strip. The background, music, and announcer were still the same in this bumper. *One variant has the "Coming Soon on Video & DVD" text with a drop shadow. This was only seen on the 2002 DVD of Mickey's House of Villains. *One variant has the "Coming Soon COLLECTOR'S EDITION DVD" text with the announcer saying "Coming soon, the collector's edition DVD." Music/Sounds: A 2-note electric piano piece, with an announcer saying any of the texts displayed above. (depending on which text displays) Availability: Pretty rare for the variants that have bullets behind them, but common for the main variant, having been used in pretty much every tape/DVD Disney made between 1999 and 2006. Scare Factor: None to low. The announcer and music can turn some people off, but it is still OK for those that are used to seeing it. 11th ID (2001-2005) Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_Video_and_DVD_(Playhouse_Disney_Variant).png Bumper: On a yellow background, we see the words "Coming Soon To Own On Video And DVD" in a navy blue color slide in one row at a time while handprints appear all over the screen. As the bumper finishes, two black "bars" from the top and bottom of the screen close in on each other to the black screen. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A whimsical woodwind jingle with Brian Cummings saying "Coming soon to own on video and DVD." This is the same jingle that was used on other IDs of its type. Availability: Seen on some preschool-oriented videos from Walt Disney Home Entertainment, such as The Book Of Pooh: Fun With Friends, The Book Of Pooh: Fun with Words, The Book Of Pooh: Fun With Make Believe, The Book Of Pooh: Fun With Manners, The Book Of Pooh: A Valentine For Eeyore, the 2002 VHS of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Winnie The Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day, Winnie The Pooh: Springtime With Roo, Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday, Rolie Polie Olie: Telling The Truth, Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender Of Fun, Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase Very Merry Christmas: Sing Along Songs, Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days Of Christmas and the 2001 reprint of The Very Hungry Caterpillar. Scare Factor: None. It's a cute bumper. 12th ID (2001) Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_Video_(Playhouse_Disney_Variant).png Bumper: On a red background, we see the words "Coming Soon To Own On Video" in a green color slide in one row at a time while handprints appear all over the screen. As the bumper finishes, two black "bars" from the top and bottom of the screen close in on each other, cutting to a black screen. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A whimsical woodwind jingle with Brian Cummings saying "Coming soon to own on video." This is the same jingle that was used on other IDs of its type. Availability: Extremely rare, as it was only used for a short time. Furthermore, only three tapes are known to have this bumper: Meet Rolie Polie Olie, Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday, and Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days Of Christmas (which was also one of the last tapes to use the 1986 WDHV logo). Anything else would use the previous bumper. Scare Factor: None. It's a cute bumper. 13th ID (2001) Coming_Soon_To_Own_On_Video_And_DVD_(Halloween_2001_Variant).png Bumper: On an orange background, we see a witch flying to the right side of the screen. Behind her is the black words "COMING SOON TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD" in a font that looks like something from the 1990s. The witch disappears as the words move to the center of the screen. Then, a witch flies to the right and disappears along with the text. FX/SFX: The witch flying, the words moving to the center. Music/Sounds: A spooky, childish tune with Brian Cummings saying "Coming soon to own on video and DVD". Availability: Seen on the 2001 VHS of Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too and Frankenpooh as well as Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween. Scare Factor: Minimal. 14th ID (2001) Coming_Soon_To_Own_On_Video_(Halloween_2001_Variant).png Bumper: On an orange background, we see a cat becoming flat. Below him are the black words "COMING SOON TO OWN ON VIDEO" in a font that looks like something from the 1990s. The cat dissapears as the words move to the center of the screen. Then, a cat appears at the bottom left corner of the screen. FX/SFX: The cat becoming flat, The words moving to the center. Music/Sounds: A spooky, childish tune with Brian Cummings saying "Coming soon to own on video". Availability: Seen on the 2001 VHS of Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too and Frankenpooh as well as Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween. Scare Factor: Minimal. 15th ID (Mid October-Early December 2001) Coming This Holiday Season.jpg Now Available To Own.jpg Bumper: A picture suddenly bounces down from the top of the screen into view. We see the tree lighting animation from the opening of Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. The golden words "Coming This Holiday Season" fade in in the center on the bottom of the clip. Variant: A different version appeared on Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Santa Who?, Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas and Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday. This variant started off the same as the regular version, bouncing down from the top of the screen, but this time it features a zoom-out from a giant cartoon television bordered with fancy pillars and a Christmas decoration featuring a yellow streamer and a red bow that turns and draws into a yellow Mickey head and then shines brightly and outward. The TV screen flashes the yellow words "Merry Christmas" and then disappears and the red words "Now Available To Own" appear. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A whimsical rendition of "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", with Brian Cummings saying "There's special holiday fun and excitement coming your way on Disney DVD and Video!". Availability: More common than you think. It was seen on many Disney releases from the era, such as Recess: School's Out, Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street, Winnie the Pooh: Boo To You Too, Frankenpooh, The Book of Pooh: Stories From The Heart, Fun With Friends and Fun With Words, Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween ''and ''A Jingle Jangle Holiday. It can also be found on the VHS of Dumbo, Whispers An Elephants Tale, Santa Who?, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas and the 2001 reissue of The Very Hungry Caterpillar. Scare Factor: Minimal. The sudden bounce of the picture may scare some who are not expecting. 16th ID (2002-2005) (Buena Vista/Miramax) Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Buena Vista Miramax.png